


Gender machine broke, try again later

by DeredereWrites



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Are they ooc? Its possible, Coming Out, Gen, Im ngl I only had the first and the second chapters planned, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Charles, Someone help me fjsjdjjs, There isn't a tag for that???? I'm actually surprised, They/them pronouns for charles, minor necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Gender is a strange concept. Charles doesn't have one, or need one. But realizing this and putting it into words is a little difficult sometimes.~~~5 times Charles comes out to other people, 1 time someone comes out to Charles.
Kudos: 6





	Gender machine broke, try again later

Angel

Charles and Angel were out looking for bones. Angel always found a lot of them, usually animal bones, but sometimes bones from spirits or humans or other things. Charles wasn't quite as good at finding bones, but they didn't really want to be. 

Mostly, Charles picked up cool looking sticks and poked around in the dirt. A couple times, they pocketed shiny rocks they found. Using their hand wasn't as easy as it had been with all of their fingers but they got by well enough. They hadn't healed fully yet, but almost. 

“Charles! Look what I found!” Angel said. 

Charles looked up from poking around in a particularly uninteresting patch of dirt and walked over.

“It’s a skeleton,” Charles said. That's.. What they were looking for in the first place. Why would it be so interesting?

“A really, really old one,” Angel said. She wiped away some of the dirt covering it.

“Old bones. Wow,” Charles said. They didn't have much else to do though, so they kneeled down next to Angel to look at the bones properly. “How old?”

“I’m not sure. It's gotta be at least a few hundred years, maybe more?” she said. She took out one of her hair pins and tapped the skeleton with it. 

The skeleton rose from the ground, bones creaking and popping into place like old metal. The reanimated skeleton made a quiet ‘mrr?’ noise and inspected Angel and then Charles. Once they were satisfied with their findings, the skeleton sat down beside Angel.

The skeleton was most likely a very large animal in life, with a lot of fat and muscle. But since now they were, well, a skeleton, Charles couldn't confirm. They were tall, anyway, much taller than Angel or Charles. 

“What’re you gonna call it?” Charles asked.

“Them,” Angel corrected, mostly without thinking. 

Charles had never heard of a single person or animal using ‘them’, unless someone didn't know the individual in question’s gender, but it made sense, since they were a skeleton. Their teachers had always said it wasn't grammatically correct, but they had ignored that a lot. .. Oh. 

Charles had been using that particular set of pronouns for themself a lot recently too, hadn't they? It just.. Felt more correct than he or she. 

“Me too,” Charles said.

“Hm?” Angel hummed.

“Them,” Charles said. “I'm a ‘them’ too, I think.”

Angel tilted her head a little at their strange wording, but smiled and nodded. “Ok.”

“So, what are you gonna call them?” Charles asked again.

The skeleton waited patiently to be named, a constant soft hum coming from them. They looked at Angel expectantly. “Jones is a good name.”

The newly named Jones ‘mrr’ed in appreciation. Angel stood up and stretched her arms. “Should we get home? It looks like it's gonna get dark soon.”

Charles nodded and stood as well. It had been a long day and they were ready to head to bed. Jones followed suit, their hum a nice background to Angel’s ramble about what history she could pick up from Jones's bones.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up yall it's projecting onto fictional characters hours. 
> 
> I had a very weird time trying to write this chapter because Charles doesn't know much of anything about being nonbinary or pronouns or anything, so the way they speak about their identity here isn't how I'd write someone who's well informed and comfortable. They're like,,, 11 though so I feel less strange writing them Like That because what child knows how to articulate themself perfectly without any terms to go off of? I certainly didn't. I didn't even realize that not having a gender was an option until I started vibing with the lgbt community, so I think Charles is doing pretty well for themself. 
> 
> Shout out to my lovely S/O for the name Jones!!


End file.
